


It Only Happens

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Tyrion being Tyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: Bronn gets jealous, Pod is confused and Tyrion just finds it all amusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...When I'm With You~
> 
> AU: Alpha!Pod/Omega!Bronn
> 
> That scene from S6E8 (spoilers!) when Bronn and Pod reunite had me laughing until  
> Bronn: "-you and your magic cock!" *grabs Pod's dick*
> 
> Me: (✧≖‿ゝ≖) ohhh, my

"Can't fuckin believe he got me with babe."

Tyrion chuckled from his spot at the nearby table, glancing up from his book to favour Bronn with a smirk. "Well, what else did you expect from our modest god of lovemaking?"

The sellsword hmph'ed in response, looking far too uncomfortable in his seat despite having the majority of the cushions surrounding him. 

Tyrion kept a covert eye on his friend as he watched Bronn squirm to find a comfortable spot and fondly noted how the other man favoured the slight swell of his belly. It was...strange to see those calloused hands capable of death resting calmly on the most hailed containers of life. 

For some reason the image amused Tyrion.

Sone time passed, and the room lapsed into quiet. It was peaceful for a while but Bronn's expression darkened with each passing moment and the room soon felt stifling. Tyrion braced himself for another bout of complaining when there was a knock at the door.

(Thank the Gods!)

A second later, Pod walked in with a decanter of wine and a basket of goods. His presence immediately lightened up the room.

"More wine, milord." The young man grinned, placing the wine next to Tyrion.

"Thank you, Pod." The Lannister smiled. He had already poured himself a cup and taken a fortifying drink before the young man had walked away.

Pod then cautiously walked over to Bronn and placed the basket on the small table in front of him. "Sorry for the wait, here's the food."

The older man studied the basket's contents before nodding his thanks. However, Pod didn't move until Bronn actually reached inside the basket to eat. Only then did he let out a sigh of relief before turning to sit down.

"Wait a minute."

Pod froze mid-step while Tyrion peered over his wine cup at the pair with interest.

"Come 'ere." Bronn ordered sharply, not waiting and reached over, pulling the younger man to him. He scented him and his grip suddenly tightened on Pod's tunic fiercely at the foreign scent he picked up. "Why the fuck is some whore's scent on you?" 

"I bumped into a woman when I was coming back," Pod explained.

Bronn bared his teeth, "That doesn't fuckin' explain why her scents on ye! Did she touch you?!"

"She did." Pod blinked, unconsciously moving his hand to cover Bronn's curled fist, "I stopped to apologise for bumping into her and she, well...she tried to initiate something."

"That bitch-"

"I said no, of course," Pod continued bemusedly. "Why would I need someone else when I've got you?"

Bronn's mouth opened then closed as he tried to form a reply but Tyrion beat him to it.

"The green-eyed monster truly is a sneaky beast, isn't it Bronn?"

Bronn glared at the smirking dwarf before his gaze softened once returning back to his now concerned mate. He let his grip loosen on Pod before patting his firm chest. "I know yer not lad. Just the scent drove me -had the babe!- out of sorts.."

Pod only gave him an understanding look before helping him settle back into his cushions. "Do you want me to fetch you some tea?"

Bronn wordlessly nodded.

The squire studied him for a second, and what he saw then had him frown in concern. His hands flexed minutely at his sides, wanting to reach out and reassure.

The spike of comfort and safety in the other's scent already had Bronn relaxing and soon enough had him sending a quick Look to his mate. The look said everything that was unspoken and had Pod grinning at him. Sending a parting wink to his mate, Bronn nearly chuckled aloud at Pod's formal nod to Tyrion before he left.

"I never thought I'd ever befriend someone like him," The dwarf mused once they were alone. Inwardly noting that whatever altercation between the two had already magically absolved. "An honest and good man."

Bronn huffed out a laugh as he reached for a fruit and studied it wonderingly. "How in the fuck did I get lucky with him?" 

"You spread your-"

"Shut yer fuckin mouth."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Preggers!Bronn going 0 to 100 real quick on Pod lol. Can't help that he feels a bit insecure/possessive but he forgets that Pod is loyal af. Also unspoken communication is awesome. Looks can say it all.
> 
> -The reason Pod had been cautious with Bronn in the beginning is just that Bronn's eating habits/times are predictable and Pod's punctual self knew he was late so he was worried the food would be rejected
> 
> -Also, Bronn and Pod have got their own place. Tyrion is their frequent guest of course


End file.
